Peri Kebahagiaan
by baekhyuneebottom
Summary: Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang akan mengirimi Chanyeol pesan hanya untuk menanyakan di mana keberadaanya. Chanyeol tahu persis sifat Baekhyun. [ChanBaek, Oneshoot, BxB]


-o0o-

Baekhyun menatap kertas partitur di tangannya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Setiap ia menatap kertas partitur tersebut, setiap itu pula helaan napas keluar mengiringinya. Bayangan latihan vokal yang ia lakukan dua jam yang lalu masih berputar di otaknya. Bayangan bagaimana ia berulang kali gagal saat mengambil nada rendah pada lagu yang diminta oleh pelatih kursus vokalnya. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo –teman satu kursus Baekhyun- bisa dengan mudah melakukannya. Namun, Baekhyun harus menelan pil pahit saat semua nada rendah yang coba ia keluarkan tidak membuahkan hasil. Meskipun pelatih dan teman-temannya memberikan semangat, Baekhyun tetap saja merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Ingin marah. Tapi pada siapa? Ini adalah kelemahannya sendiri bukan salah orang lain.

Baekhyun menggerakkan ayunan taman yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Sebenarnya ia berniat menghilangkan perasaan sedih sekaligus kecewa dengan mencari hiburan di taman dekat rumahnya yang selalu penuh dengan anak-anak. Setidaknya keramaian akan sedikit mengurangi kegundahannya. Akan tetapi, ia baru sadar kalau taman sudah sepi karena matahari sudah hampir sepenuhnya tenggelam. Kesendirian seperti inilah yang tidak disukai Baekhyun. Semakin ia sendiri, semakin ia teringat dengan kesalahan-kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya, entah itu disengaja atau tidak.

Baekhyun merogoh saku coat tebalnya dan mengeluarkan smartphone putih miliknya. Jari lentiknya menari-nari di atas benda layar sentuh tersebut, mencari nama seseorang kemudian mengetik beberapa kata sebelum akhirnya mengirim pesan tersebut.

_To: alChanYeolmae_

_Chanyeol-ah, eodiisseo?_

Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga smartphone Baekhyun berbunyi menandakan pesannya sudah dibalas.

_To: ByunBaek_

_Aku di game center bersama Suho-hyung. Wae_?

_To: alChanYeolmae_

_Ani. Hanya mengecek saja. Kekeke~ Baiklah, selamat bermain. Ingat, jangan pulang larut malam!_

Baekhyun segera memasukkan kembali smartphone-nya ke saku. Chanyeol adalah tetangganya sejak kecil. Mereka sering bermain bersama, bersekolah bersama, bahkan mandi bersama saat kecil dulu. Saat Chanyeol sedih, Baekhyun lah yang akan menghiburnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Akan tetapi, meskipun sekarang Baekhyun sangat membutuhkan kehadiran Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa memintanya datang begitu saja. Chanyeol juga punya kehidupan dan kesenangan lain di luar sana dan Baekhyun harus mengerti itu. Hidup bersama sejak kecil bukan berarti Baekhyun bisa memonopoli Chanyeol sekehendak hatinya.

Baekhyun memasukkan kertas partitur miliknya ke dalam tas dan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Sepertinya ia harus mandi dan tidur cepat sesampainya di rumah nanti.

-o0o-

Chanyeol menatap layar smartphone-nya dengan heran. Baekhyun –sahabat sekaligus tetangganya- baru saja mengirimkan pesan padanya. Memang hal yang wajar jika seorang teman mengirimkan pesan. Namun, Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang akan mengiriminya pesan hanya untuk menanyakan di mana keberadaanya. Chanyeol tahu persis sifat Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_," Chanyeol memanggil Suho di depannya yang tengah sibuk dengan game.

"Eoh?" sahut Suho tanpa menoleh.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang,"

"_Wae_?" Suho menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Baekhyun baru saja mengirim pesan padaku,"

"Baekhyun?" Suho tampak berpikir sebentar, "aaah~ pacarmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" tebak Suho.

"_Aniyo_! Dia bukan pacarku!" bantah Chanyeol, "setidaknya belum," gumamnya.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Suho tak mempedulikan ucapan terakhir Chanyeol.

"Entahlah. Ada yang aneh dengannya,"

"Hah?" Suho semakin heran dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Mungkin saja dia sedang ada masalah, jadi …,"

"_Geurae, geurae_. Pulanglah! Aku tahu kau pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya," Suho bertingkah seolah mengusir Chanyeol.

"_Hyuuung_, aku serius,"

"_Arassou_. Pulanglah!"

"_Mianhae, hyung_. Lain kali aku pasti akan menemanimu main. Oke?"

"_Gwaenchanha_. Aku bisa main bersama Sehun nanti,"

"Ah, _gomawo, hyung_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Dah, _hyung_!"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sekilas sebelum akhirnya melesat meninggalkan Suho di game center sendirian.

-o0o-

Chanyeol sampai di rumah Baekhyun dan disambut hangat oleh ibunya yang masih mengenakan apron. Tanpa perlu bertanya banyak, ibu Baekhyun menceritakan keadaan anaknya yang sedikit aneh sepulang dari kursus vokal pada Chanyeol. Biasanya selesai mandi Baekhyun akan ribut mengenai perutnya yang sudah keroncongan atau mengeluh tentang makan malam yang belum juga matang. Akan tetapi, ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua tanpa mengatakan apapun seusai mandi tadi. Sang ibu sempat bertanya langsung pada Baekhyun tentang keadaannya, tapi Baekhyun bilang ia baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol naik ke kamar Baekhyun segera setelah ibunya memberi izin. Letak kamar Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh dari tangga karena memang bangunan rumah di kompleks mereka tidak terlalu besar. Chanyeol bisa melihat pintu kamar Baekhyun yang terbuka sedikit dan sorot cahaya lampu yang masih menyala keluar dari celah pintu tersebut. Chanyeol berniat mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk tetapi terhenti saat telinganya tak sengaja mendengar suara isakan pelan dari kamar Baekhyun. Pelan, Chanyeol membuka daun pintu agar semakin lebar dan ia mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri membelakanginya dengan bahu bergetar serta kedua telapak tangan yang tampak berulang kali mengusap pipinya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terperanjat mendengar suara tersebut. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol tadi. Buru-buru diusapnya air mata yang masih memenuhi pelupuknya kemudian berbalik dan memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Ah, Chanyeol-ah _wasseo_? Kenapa tiba-tiba kemari? Bukankah tadi kau bilang sedang keluar dengan Suho-_hyung_?"

Tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol buru-buru masuk ke kamar dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

"Yah! _Gwaenchanha_? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"_Aniya_. Mataku hanya kemasukan debu saja," elak Baekhyun.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku jelas melihatmu menangis tadi," bantah Chanyeol.

Remaja dengan tinggi 185 cm itu pun sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan pandangannya ke arah mata Baekhyun tetapi yang dipandang malah memalingkan muka mencoba menghindar.

"_Yaaah_!" dengan sedikit bentakan Chanyeol memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun dan memaksanya untuk menatap balik.

Mata kecil Baekhyun terlihat merah dan sembab. Pandangan matanya ke arah Chanyeol sendu. Jejak-jejak air mata yang sempat jatuh tadi masih tertinggal di pipi halusnya.

"_Wae_? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan dalam sekejab air matanya kembali turun membuat Chanyeol merasa iba padanya. Tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tanya atau kata lagi, Chanyeol segera membawa sosok mungil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan sedikit ketenangan pada teman kecilnya tersebut.

"Menangislah! Keluarkan semuanya!" bisik Chanyeol.

Sementara Baekhyun -seperti yang diminta Chanyeol- meluapkan semua kesedihan di dada sahabatnya.

-o0o-

Ibu Baekhyun samar-samar mendengar suara tawa dari kamar anaknya. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah ibu paruh baya tersebut. Sepertinya kedatangan Chanyeol berhasil mengembalikan keceriaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang bermain game saat ibu Baekhyun masuk dan mengantarkan makanan kecil serta minuman untuk mereka berdua. Tak lupa mereka mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum ibu Baekhyun keluar meninggalkan mereka di kamar.

"Yeol," panggil Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar persegi di depannya.

"Eoh?" Chanyeol pun menyahut meskipun masih sibuk dengan stick game di tangannya.

"_Gomawo_."

"Hah?"

"Terima kasih karena telah menghiburku."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Bukankah kau juga melakukannya saat aku sedih?"

"_Aniya_. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Setiap ada kamu, aku pasti selalu lupa dengan masalahku. Entahlah rasanya perasaanku jadi ringan. Kamu seperti peri kebahagiaan yang memberi keceriaan pada semua orang. Aku senang kau selalu ada untukku."

Chanyeol menghentikan permainan game-nya dan menoleh menatap Baekhyun. Ia berkedip beberapa kali mencoba mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta tersebut. Dan ketika Baekhyun tersenyum manis untuk ke sekian kalinya, Chanyeol sontak menjatuhkan stick game-nya dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang duduk di sampingnya tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah, _saranghae_!" ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"_Nado saranghae_! Aku senang memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Yeol."

Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya mendengar kata 'sahabat' yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Tidak. Bukan itu yang ingin Chanyeol dengar. Ia tidak ingin hanya sekedar menjadi sahabat di mata Baekhyun atau sekedar teman apalagi sekedar tetangga. Chanyeol ingin lebih dari itu. Ia ingin lebih. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya. Ia terlalu takut.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Ia hendak melepasnya tetapi tersadar bahwa Baekhyun ternyata tertidur.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Chanyeol mencoba membangunkannya pelan namun terkesiap saat mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang kini terkulai di antara lipatan tangan kiri dan dadanya. Cantik. Itulah yang terlintas di benak Chanyeol. Ia membawa tangan kanannya ke wajah Baekhyun dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni yang menutupi matanya dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Berawal dari mata, kemudian beranjak ke hidung, pipi, dan berakhir di bibir kecil Baekhyun. Ibu jari Chanyeol mengusapnya perlahan mengagumi keindahan malaikat kecil di dekapannya tersebut sebelum akhirnya menghapus jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Baekhyun. Hanya kecupan singkat. Tidak lebih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol.

-o0o-

Chanyeol pamit pada ibu Baekhyun setelah meletakkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan menuju ke rumahnya -yang ada di sebelah rumah keluarga Byun- dengan perasaan yang mengganjal. Untuk ke sekian kalinya ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan cintanya dengan gamblang pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa sadar bahwa sepasang mata kecil tengah memandang sosoknya dari jendela kamar lantai dua rumah keluarga Byun.

"_Pabo-ya_. Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh!" ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil memegang bibirnya.

END

_NB : Kubawakan cerita lama lagi. Sudah pernah kuposting di aff juga. Cuma sedikit kuedit di bagian Suho dan Sehun. Karena di aff aku memakai nama Kris dan Tao. Mohon maaf jika ceritaku masih banyak kekurangan. Dan untuk reader-nim yang ingin cerita yang lebih panjang atau berchapter, dengan sangat menyesal aku memohon maaf karena belum bisa mengabulkan keinginan kalian. Cerita berchapter benar-benar sebuah tantangan buatku. Aku sangat moody-an saat membuat cerita. Takutnya moodku hilang di tengah-tengah dan malah terbengkalai. Jadi untuk sementara aku hanya bisa menyajikan cerita oneshoot. Dan untuk yang terakhir, aku ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para reader-nim yang sudah mau memberikan comment di ceritaku. Semoga ke depannya aku bisa menyajikan cerita yang lebih berkualitas. Matur suwun._


End file.
